


Midnight and ily

by jayvelvet



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, I wrote this in predebut, M/M, Omega Park Sunghoon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayvelvet/pseuds/jayvelvet
Summary: "¿Qué somos exactamente?"No dejó al mayor responder, en cambio solo volvió a hablar"Seguimos reuniéndonos aquí todas las noches, nos gusta sentirnos a ambos cerca. Mi corazón late tan rápido que podría explotar, siento cosquillas en mi vientre cada que me besas mis nudillos, ¿tú también te sientes así?"
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 5





	Midnight and ily

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He de subir mis fanfics al español! Puede que no haya mucho engene de habla hispana por aquí, pero me han feliz subir esto, disfruta!

Estaban nuevamente aquí, eran las diez y media de la noche, los demás miembros estaban dormidos debido al cansancio, esto solo los dejaba a ellos dos solos en la oscuridad. Se sentaron en silencio cómodamente, muchas veces solo se acurrucaron en el sofá, acariciando su cabello o jugando con la mano del otro, podrían pasar horas así y nunca estarían aburridos de eso.

Las luces estaban apagadas, SungHoon estaba envuelto en los brazos del mayor, a pesar de que tenía puesta una de las camisas de HeeSeung, su aroma nunca pareció ser suficiente si él no estaba ahí. 

"¿Crees que a engene le guste nuestro álbum?"él preguntó, era una de las muchas cosas en las que pensó durante el día, lo mantenía ansioso sin saber por qué.

"Claro que lo hará."respondió, acariciando el bonito cabello del más pequeño, pasando sus mano entre sus rizos desaliñados"Hemos trabajado muy duro, es el mejor"

Decidió confiar en su mayor, debía de tener razón, él siempre la tuvo.

"¿Hyung?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué somos exactamente?"No dejó al mayor responder, en cambio solo volvió a hablar"Seguimos reuniéndonos aquí todas las noches, nos gusta sentirnos a ambos cerca. Mi corazón late tan rápido que podría explotar, siento cosquillas en mi vientre cada que me besas mis nudillos, ¿tú también te sientes así?"

¿Qué que sentía? Sentía como si su universo entero fuera SungHoon, amaba su sonrisa, su pequeño lunar, la dulce melodía de su voz y risa, también su fresco aroma que siempre le recordó a la pista de hielo, SungHoon se sentía tan cálido a su alrededor, quería abrazarlo todo el tiempo, quería besarlo, quería llenarlo de su aroma, quería que fuera suyo con todo su corazón, nunca como un objeto, sino como el amor de su vida. 

"Si" fue bastante simple, pero estuvo seguro que SungHoon entendió, y eso era lo único que necesitaban.


End file.
